


Outside The Box

by fearlessly



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Bi-Curious Kurt, Canon Divergent, Coffee Shop, F/M, Inspired by 1x18, Laryngitis, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There you are, Lady Lips,” Santana’s voice cut in. She grabbed an empty seat and sat on Kurt’s right. “Listen up and listen up good. I don’t know what you’re scheming but if it wasn’t clear before I’m making it clear now – Brittany is my bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt could not believe what was happening. He had always considered himself to be a risk taker, a bold person, and someone who was not afraid to think outside the box – but this … this was crazy. It was so far outside his box, he could scarcely remember what the box even looked like. This was insane … but … somehow, he was aroused, which in turn made him panic.

_Oh, God, what am I doing?_

“You are so hot, Kurt!” Brittany murmured lazily against his lips.

His eyes widened as he looked up at her.  Brittany was lying atop him. They were in the middle of a hot make-out session and honestly, Kurt's brain wasn't letting him remember how on earth he got there. Yes, this was definitely insane. And yes, he was definitely aroused. After moving his face away from Brittany's worshiping lips so that he could breath and clear a bit of the fog from his mind, he realized he knew precisely how he had gotten himself into this situation. He thought he had known how he would react to it but he was not ready for this. He was not supposed to like it.

“Your skin tastes like rainbows.” Brittany's voice was soft as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

No. He was not ready for this at all. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting Brittany have her way. His hand slid up her thigh beneath the skirt of her uniform. His mind was screaming at him, but if he was going to go through with this, he had to learn to ignore his thoughts. If he was being honest with himself, Brittany was doing a pretty good job at helping him with that. _  
_

Suddenly, he heard his bedroom door open. “Oh! It’s my dad!” Kurt broke the kiss and pushed Brittany off of him. They both sat up beside each other on the couch just as Burt walked down the stairs and into his space.

“Kurt, have you seen…” His dad stopped, looking at them in confusion. “Oh. I didn’t know you had company over.”

“Dad, this is Brittany. Brittany, this is my dad.” Kurt stammered and tucked a loose strand of hair into the trucker's hat nervously.

Brittany gave a little wave. "Hi, Kurt’s Dad.”

Burt nodded, still confused. “Anyway, I’ll let you kids alone.” He looked at Kurt and pointed. “Be smart.”

“Sure thing, Dad.” Kurt’s eyes were wide as saucers as he watched his dad leave. He then looked over at Brittany cautiously.

She was smiling at him. “Wanna make out again?” she waggled.

“Uhh, sure,” he said surprising himself. He had no clue what had gotten into him, but he realized that he was already gaining some respect with his dad. As far as Kurt was concerned, there was no harm in that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt’s eyes whipped open despite the darkness. His mind started to flip through images of the night before and his eyes widened in realization. Having his bedroom in the basement was always good for when he wanted to sleep in. The lack of windows ensured no daylight made it's way to his eyes. But, today he wished that there was some light because he really needed to see if there was someone else in his room ... in his bed ... with him.

He couldn't feel a body against his so that was promising and, although he was terrified to do so, he slowly rolled over to look at the pillow beside him. It was empty.

_Thank god._

The last thing he wanted to do was explain to Brittany that last night was a mistake. He had too much to sort out for himself before he could explain it to anyone else. It had started as a way to get his dad's attention, as a way to maybe be accepted like Finn was. He never expected to have feelings for Brittany. But, Kurt had no experience. He wasn't sure if he had been attracted to Brittany or to the fact that someone - a warm body, no matter the gender, was into him. The confusion was high, because Kurt had know he was gay since he was three years old.

He breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to deal with Brittany at the moment, then threw the covers off to deal with his screaming bladder.

“You’re up!” Brittany’s voice startled him. She was fixing her ponytail as she walked out of the bathroom.

Kurt squeaked in surprise. He wanted to die of embarrassment. “Brittany! You’re … still here.” He faked a smile then realized that he was still naked. He grabbed the pillow and placed it in front of him.

“Yeah, but I gotta go," she said without even batting an eye at Kurt's predicament. "I'm going to the mall with Santana.” She moved closer. “Don’t miss me too much,” she grinned and kissed Kurt seductively on the lips. “I’ll see you..” her finger pressing to his naked chest, “...later.” she winked and flipped her hair as she left.

He watched her walk up the stairs and out of his room. He dropped the pillow, sat on the bed and began to hyper-ventilate.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt walked into the kitchen, he was more composed … and fully dressed. His father was pouring a glass of milk for himself when he noticed Kurt. “Good morning. How’d you sleep?” He asked without looking at his son.

Kurt’s face flushed from his dad's probing question. “Fine.” He reached for the orange juice and a glass.

“She seems nice.” Burt said. “And she’s real pretty.” He turned toward Kurt. “But she’s a girl, Kurt.”

Kurt took a long drink, still not looking at his dad. “Yeah, she sure is.” his face blushed again.

Burt looked at him seriously. “What’s going on with you Kurt? You had a girl in your bed last night.”

“Dad, I’m a teenager. It’s normal to make out and even...” he closed his mouth abruptly, not wanting to have this conversation with his father.

“Kurt, I know that. I get it, but two days ago you were interested in boys. This morning, a girl left your bedroom. And you look like you haven’t gotten much sleep.”

Kurt sighed. “I know. I know, Dad. I wanted to show you that I’m the son you always wanted. But it backfired. When I got into it with her...” he blushed “...I actually enjoyed it. I’m so confused. Maybe I’m not gay!”

“Kurt, you _are_ the son I always wanted. I love you for you.” Burt moved closer to him. “And if you decide you want to experiment, that’s fine with me. Just use protection. Be safe. Be smart. I don’t want to be a grandfather. Not yet.”

Kurt shifted nervously. “Oh god, Dad! We … didn’t … actually do anything”.

“Good. That’s good.” Kurt could see the relief in his face. “I gotta get to work. I’ll see you later son.” He hugged him tightly and lingered a bit before he left for the day.

Kurt let out a long breath. He had no idea what happened or how he felt about it. He didn’t know where he and Brittany stood. He needed to talk to someone…

“Hey Kurt.” Finn’s voice startled him as he opened the fridge in search of food.

“Oh. Hi Finn.” Kurt said distracted.

“What the matter with you?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just going downstairs.”

Finn looked at him. "Kurt, you look horrible. Are you sick?”

“Um, thanks Finn," he said with an eye-roll. "Y-yeah. Yes. I’m feeling a bit under the weather. I think I’ll go lay down.” He opened the door to the basement, but before he could shut it Finn spoke again.

“Oh Kurt, I saw Brittany leaving the house this morning. Were you two up all night doing a duet or something?” Finn closed the fridge door, cheese in hand, and turned towards his brother.

_A duet. You could call it that._

Kurt wanted to die. It was bad enough his dad caught them, but Finn too? How could he possibly tell Finn that he and Brittany had made out all night? How could he tell Finn that Brittany had spent the night in his bed?

“Kurt?”

“Oh. Yeah. It turns out we are both night owls. Who knew? The duet is coming along nicely.” Kurt walked down the stairs to the bedroom without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was in the midst of sorting and indexing his collection of silk scarves by pattern and colour, when Finn walked down into his room.

 _I really wish the people in this house would learn to knock_ , Kurt thought to himself. He put down the black and white Alexander McQueen and turned to face Finn.

“I made you one,” Finn said, holding out a plate with a grilled cheese on it.

Kurt took it and sat down. “Thanks.” He said quietly.

Finn sat across from him and took a huge bite of his sandwich. “ Wanna talk about it?”

“About what?” Kurt asked, wishing he had a serviette.

“About why Brittany spent the night and about why you look terrified.” Finn said.

“I told you. We were working on our duet.” Kurt lied. “And I look terrified because one side of this sandwich is burnt,” he grinned, trying to distract Finn.

Finn took another big bite and looked at Kurt silently.

Kurt sighed. “Fine. Brittany spent the night and absolutely no singing happened.”

“That’s obvious but Brittany is a girl, dude.” Finn took another bite.

“I know that,” Kurt said emphatically. He placed down his plate and stood up. He started pacing. “I was just trying to show my dad that I can be a normal son. I was faking it but then when we started..." Kurt blushed and turned away.

“Go on...”

“When we started making out I got aroused. I wasn’t thinking of boys at all.” Kurt panicked suddenly. “I have NO IDEA who I am anymore!”

“Kurt, you’re making too much out of this. Brittany is hot. Anyone would be turned on by her.”

“Finn, never in my life have I been even remotely turned on by anything but boys.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “What am I going to do?”

“Just roll with it, dude.” Finn got up. “She’s super hot.” he grinned and took his plate upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt managed to avoid Brittany all day although he knew he would see her at Glee club. He thought about skipping because he really wasn't ready to face her, but he was really proud of his perfect attendance. So, reluctantly, he walked into the choir room.

Of course, Brittany was already seated in the room. She smiled at him with her bright eyes and gave him a flirty wave. Santana, who was sitting beside her only glared at him. He groaned to himself and hurried to his chair in the back. He was rummaging through his bag to retrieve his sheet music when he heard her voice.

“Hi Kurt." Brittany whispered. “You were really hot last night.”

Kurt gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Brittany...” he said carefully, “...I think last night was a mistake.”

Brittany pouted. “No it wasn't, Kurt. We are both hot unicorns and you were into it.”

“That may be true. But I like boys, Brittany.”

Just then, Mr. Schuester walked into the room and started writing on the board. Brittany, undeterred, moved her chair closer to Kurt’s. “There’s nothing wrong with liking both you know,” she smiled and winked.

Kurt mouth dropped open as he looked at her. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this new revelation. His mind raced and his heart thumped hard in his chest. He heard Mr. Schuester begin the lesson but just didn't have it in him to pay attention. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into his fist. 

_I’m so screwed!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt sat at the Lima Bean with his trigonometry text book open and his grande non-fat mocha at his side. He stared at the trig problems on the page, but he wasn't really thinking about them. He was so confused. Ever since he could remember he’d liked boys. He remembered giving valentine’s cards to only the boys in his kindergarten class, and when he watched Disney movies as a child, he was always mesmerized by the princes as opposed to the princesses. He was one hundred percent gay, how could he possibly be attracted to Brittany? He sighed in frustration then took a long drink of his coffee.

“Excuse me...” The voice which interrupted him was soft and silky to Kurt's ears.

He looked up and immediately all thoughts of Brittany vanished. Standing before him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was clad in a navy blue blazer with red piping and a matching striped tie, Kurt was in awe.

“Excuse me,” the boy repeated.

Their gazes met. Kurt inhaled sharply and fluttered as he felt his cheeks get warmer. “Oh. Hi. Yes?”

The boy smiled and pointed down to the empty chair across from Kurt. “Would you mind if I use this chair?”

Kurt stammered. “N-no, not at all. Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” He said, still gazing into Kurt’s eyes and lingering there a moment before he picked up the chair and turned toward another table in the corner - where a group of boys were sitting.

Kurt watched him from behind his book, every once in a while taking a sip of his coffee because he needed to do something with his hands. He could not take his eyes off him. He could not stop his heart from pounding in his chest. If there had ever been any doubt that he did not like boys, that thought was now crushed.

Kurt noticed that all the boys were dressed the same, meaning they all attended a private school. He also noticed that there were no girls with them which made him assume that it was an all-boys school. He could not stop staring at the boy with the hazel eyes and the dark wavy hair. The way he smiled and laughed made Kurt’s heart skip beats.

“There you are, Lady Lips.” Santana’s voice cut in, interrupting his thoughts. She grabbed an empty seat and sat on Kurt’s right. “Listen up and listen up good. I don’t know what you’re scheming, but if it wasn’t clear before I’m making it clear now – Brittany is my bitch. She is off limits. She is mine and no one is going to take her away from me. Are you getting this through your pretty teen-gay skull, Kurt? And another thing…”

Santana’s voice seemed so distant. Kurt knew she was talking but couldn’t make out her words, nor did he care to. All his attention was on the boy across the room from him. He had to see him again. He had to find out more about him.

“Are you even listening to me?” Santana hollered at him. “I told you, Brittany is mine…”

“Shut up, Santana.” Kurt glared at her. “What Brittany and I did or didn't do is our business. But I can promise you that I have no interest in her. No interest whatsoever." He looked over to the table in the corner and saw the boy stand up and walk to the counter. He quickly got up and hurried after him to the coffee line, leaving Santana to talk to herself. He stood behind the boy now not knowing what to do next. He fumbled with his wallet. It of course dropped right between the boy’s feet who bent to pick it up and turned toward Kurt.

“You dropped… oh. Hi,” he smiled a hundred-watt smile.

Kurt blushed and stroked his bangs up and to the side. “H-hi. Thank you,” he smiled. He noticed how the boy looked at him. His eyes were beautiful. They took Kurt’s breath away. “Can I buy your coffee?” He blurted out, boldly.

The boy continued to smile through the softest blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. “Oh that’s not necessary.”

“I know but I would like to ... unless ... unless you're really not interested.” Kurt's smile fell a little.

The boy ordered a medium drip. Kurt paid then walked back with him to his table. He was grateful that Santana was gone. “I know you’re here with friends but would you like to sit down?” Kurt asked, but fully expecting to be shot down.

“Sure I would!” The boy smiled brightly at Kurt as he turned a chair around and sat on it backwards, folding his arms along the top of the back.

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. 

_God, I hope he’s ... available._

Kurt sat opposite him and crossed his legs. Nervously, he sipped his coffee and smiled at him. “I’m sorry. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Kurt Hummel.” He extended his hand.

“Blaine Anderson,” said the boy and shook Kurt’s hand. Kurt noticed how strong and comforting the handshake was. Their hands lingered together a little longer than what was considered normal; Kurt didn’t mind.

Blaine leaned forward gently. “So,” he smiled. “I noticed you watching me before.”

Kurt wanted to hide under the table and die. “O-oh, I … well, I really admire your blazers,” he blurted out then groaned internally at himself.

Blaine chuckled then gave a knowing smile. “Yes. Everyone likes the blazers,” he winked. “It’s Dalton Academy tradition.”

Kurt blushed. 

_Did he just wink at me?_

Blaine licked his lips as he watched the blush rise in Kurt's cheeks. "I'll admit they are debonair, but I like what you're wearing much better." Blaine said as he eyed Kurt up and down.

Kurt squeaked.

Blaine grinned and took a sip of his coffee when the blush on Kurt's cheeks flourished to a deeper crimson.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Kurt was at his locker when Brittany approached behind him. “Hey Kurt.”

He jumped a little and turned. “Oh, hi Britt.”

“My parents are going out this Friday and I’ll have the house to myself. Well, Lord Tubbington will be there, but he knows he's not allowed to be a peeper. ” She grinned up at him. “You should come over.”

He looked at her with wide eyes but before he could say anything, Brittany continued, “It’ll be fun. We can dress up Lord Tubbington, have some cheese fondue, and then make out.”

Kurt tilted his head slightly then took Brittany’s hand. “We need to talk,” he said gently. “I had a lot of fun with you the other night and you are lovely and a great friend… but I'm gay, Britt.”

Her smile faded. “But there’s no boy in your life now so what harm is there in having fun with me?”

“Weeell, I don’t really want to make a habit of throwing myself around." He said. “Besides,” he bounced up and down gleefully, “there may be someone. I met him at the Lima Bean and he’s gorgeous.”

“Who’s gorgeous?” Mercedes said as she approached the two.

“His name is Blaine. I met him yesterday and...” Kurt just couldn’t contain himself as he danced around. “I got his number.”

“Do we know him? Is he a freshman?”

“Oh, he doesn’t go here. He’s a Dalton Academy Warbler,” Kurt beamed.

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket, he dug it out and grinned as he saw who was calling. “Oh! It’s him!” He slammed his locker closed and ran down the hall to find some privacy.

"Hello, Blaine."

“Hi! I know it may be a little forward calling you since we just met yesterday but I need your help, Kurt.” Blaine said. “I noticed that you were working on trig the other day.”

“You calling is not forward at all.” Kurt wanted to do flips. “Yes, it was trig.”

“Well, I haven’t been doing so well in my trig class. My dad found out and told me that if I don’t improve my grades I’ll have to quit the Warblers. Kurt, the Warblers are my life.” Blaine exclaimed emphatically. “Do you think you could help me with my homework?”

“Of course.” Kurt said with a smile. He genuinely wanted to help Blaine, but tutoring him also meant that he would get to spend more time with him. “Yes. When do you want to start?”

“Tomorrow? After school? My place. It will be quieter than the Lima Bean or library.”

Kurt grinned. “Text me your address and I’ll be there.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt hurried up Blaine’s driveway with his book bag in hand. He was running a bit late because he had gone home first to shower and pick out fresh clothing. He was wearing grey single pleated pants, a white dress shirt, navy vest, and white combat boots. He accentuated the outfit with a bold yellow silk scarf from his extensive collection. He took a deep breath hoping to quell his nerves and rang the doorbell.

When Blaine answered the door, he smiled broadly as he gazed at Kurt standing in all his gorgeousness.

“Hi! Thank you so much for coming. Come on in." He moved to the side and made an inviting gesture with his arm.

Kurt swooned when Blaine had opened the door. His hair was curlier than he had seen previously.  His hazel eyes really sparkled and he noticed that Blaine had such great taste in clothes when he wasn't wearing the blazer. He was clad in a black and white striped cotton sweater, red pants, and black loafers with no socks. Kurt entered Blaine’s house.

“It’s my pleasure. Trig is one of the subjects I actually understand so I’m glad to help.” Kurt said as his eyes roamed Blaine’s face.

Blaine lifted a brow, knowing that Kurt had been checking him out. “Come on,” he grinned. “I have a big desk set up in my room.”

Kurt followed him into his room. He put his bag down on the large white desk and noticed the minimalist type of décor in muted colours.

“Do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked. “I put on a fresh pot of coffee, or what else could I get for you?”

“Coffee is fine, thanks."

He watched Blaine go and noticed how nicely those pants fit him. While he was gone, Kurt started to take his books from his bag, setting them open on the desk.

Blaine came back soon enough with coffee. “I brought a package of hot chocolate if you want to mix it with your coffee. It’s not Lima Bean quality but…”

Kurt’s jaw dropped a bit as he looked at Blaine. “You know my coffee order?”

“Of course I do.” Blaine smirked. “What do you take me for?”

Kurt laughed. “That is remarkable. Thank you.”

The boys settled down at the desk. Blaine opened his books and flipped the pages. Just as Kurt was doing the same, his phone vibrated. He excused himself and read the text from Brittany:

_Kurt, where are you? It’s Britney Week in glee. Are you coming?_

He responded:

_Something came up. I’ll see you tomorrow._

Brittany's text had reminded him what he did in order to meet Blaine. He had skipped his first glee practice, making his perfect attendance not so perfect anymore. He didn't mind. Looking across the desk at those hazel eyes was worth it. He put his phone in his bag to avoid further interruption. “Sorry about that. It was just Brittany.”

“Is that your girlfriend?” Blaine looked at him shyly.

Kurt snorted … _damn it_ … “No. God no.” He looked at Blaine who had a knowing smile on his face. “No. She’s not my girlfriend. I don’t do girlfriends. She’s just a friend. She was wondering where I was. I ditched glee today.”

“You ditched glee? Today? Right now?”

“Of course I did.” Kurt winked at him. “I can catch up with the assignment later.”

“Why on earth would you ditch glee for me?”

Kurt took a sip of his coffee. “Well, because I’m sort of hoping that this turns into something more.”

_God, why did I say that? Filter, Kurt. Filter._

Blaine’s jaw dropped as he shifted in his seat.  “Something more? Does it have something to do with you not ‘doing girlfriends’?”

Kurt stammered. “I mean, one can never have too many friends right?” he sipped his coffee nervously. “And, if it wasn’t obvious, I like boys.”

“Right.” Blaine nodded. His gaze lingered on Kurt’s face a little too long. “Me too.”

Kurt raised a brow.

Blaine inhaled sharply. “We should hit the books, huh?”

“Yeah”


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany ran down the hall to catch up with Kurt. “Hey. I picked a Britney song for us to do.”

Kurt turned to her. “Us?”

“Yeah, I figured since we’re dating we should sing together. _Slave For You_ is perfect for us.”

Kurt stopped and placed both hands on her shoulders. “Brittany. We…are…not…dating.”

“Then why do you flirt with me all the time?”

Kurt felt like he had taken crazy pills. “We made out once. It was a mistake. I like you as a friend, but that’s it. I’m sorry but please stop pushing this.”

Brittany hung her head. “Why are you so mean, Kurt? I know you were into me, but ever since you’ve been hanging out with that Dalton kid you’ve totally ignored me.”

“I don’t mean to ignore you, Britt but yes I am interested in Blaine and all my attention is on him. Besides, Santana will kill me if anything else happened between us.”

“You’ve officially been dumped, Kurt Hummel. Don’t come crawling back to me when things with Blaine don’t work out.” She flipped her hair and left out the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes and thought, _thank goodness_.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt sat waiting at the Lima Bean. He had arranged to meet Blaine there. It had been a few weeks since Kurt had started tutoring Blaine. They needed to go over the final assignments before Blaine’s big trig mid-term. He had ordered Blaine’s coffee and had it waiting for him when he walked in and sat down beside Kurt.

“Hi.” Blaine said with a smile.

“Hi. Are you ready?”

“No. I have no idea what I’ll do if I fail this test.”

“You won’t fail. I’ll help you. Come on, you can do this.”

Blaine looked at Kurt. His eyes were soft and so beautiful. Kurt tilted his head as if to ask: _why are you staring at me?_

As if to answer, Blaine said. “It’s been a really long time since someone touched me the way you do, Kurt.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say. He could only gaze at the perfect boy beside him. “Oh?”

“I mean, there’s something about you that just pulls at my … soul. I’m attracted to you … in the best way.” Blaine blushed and looked down.

Kurt was completely taken aback by Blaine's admittance. He knew there were sparks there, but he didn't really know Blaine was into him. Did this gorgeous boy just tell him that he’s attracted to him? He wanted to lunge into his arms and kiss his perfect mouth. The attraction was fierce but Kurt needed to keep cool. He did not want to ruin this moment.

“I… I really like you too Blaine. And I would love to pursue this. I mean, this friendship … and see where it leads.” He blushed and took a sip of coffee. “But my priority right now is to get you to pass this mid-term. I really care about you and want you to pass.”

“This is why you are good for me, Kurt. Thank you.” Blaine gave a genuine smile and placed his hand over Kurt’s.

With matching blushes, they both opened their books and began to study.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt sat in the back of the choir room listening to Mr. Schue talk about Foreigner songs when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out to see a message from Blaine:

_I have some good news, can you meet me at my house later?_

+

Kurt parked in Blaine’s driveway. He got out of his car and was just walking up the driveway when Blaine ran out to meet him. He held up a piece of paper.

_His test, it’s his test._

“Kurt, I not only passed but I got a B!”

“Oh my god, that’s great Blaine, I knew you could…”

Before he could finish the sentence, Blaine’s lips were on his. They were warm and soft and full. Kurt's heart skipped many beats as his entire body tingled. When Blaine broke the kiss, he saw that Kurt was shocked, but in the best way. Blaine could tell. So he took a chance and pressed his lips to Kurt's again, this time lingering against his mouth for what seemed like an eternity, but not long enough. When Blaine pulled back again, both boys looked at each other with happy gazes.

Blaine looked down shyly. “I…I’m sorry that was a little forward ... but I'm just so happy, and not only because I passed my test.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Kurt blurted out and immediately felt his face flush and the butterflies release in his stomach. He really had to stop blurting things out.

Blaine lifted his gaze and smiled happily. “Okay. Yes. It would be my honour.” He took Kurt’s hand and tugged him into the house, this time no studying got done.


End file.
